Festa do Pijama
by Musa-sama
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata convoca uma festa do pijama em sua mansão, o objetivo eram apenas se divertir, mas no meio do caminho algo dá errado, mas não quer dizer que seja de todo ruim. ShikaxIno,NaruxHina,TenxNeji


Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, minha imaginação sim '-' /aindabemné

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo Único - **Festa do Pijama**

O sol estava se pondo em Konoha e noite esbelta mostrava a sua face, dona de maravilhosos orbes chocolates, uma jovem seguia a casa de sua amiga Hyuuga para uma festa do pijama, onde o alvo principal, como todas as festas de pijama que já havia ido seriam se divertir, doces, fofocas e garotos.

Batera os olhos naquela enorme mansão digna de uma sucessora de família tradicional da vila, e sendo acompanhada pelos olhos atentos de um guarda-shinobi, adentrou no escuro jardim, sendo iluminada apenas algumas tochas colocadas pelo caminho que apenas reforçavam o mítico que o lugar adquirira. Batendo na porta na distraída, o seu parceiro de time morava ali também, será que ela o veria de pijama? Que roupa será que ele usava para dormir? E como seria o seu quarto?Demorou um pouco para perceber que Ino que já havia chegado há uma tempo abrira a porta, a loira usava uma simples camisola azul combinando com seus belos olhos e o cabelo estava preso em um coque com uma pequena rede de cabelo o prendendo, já subindo as escadas Tenten e sua amiga se depararam com o garoto foco dos seus pensamentos, Hyuuga Neji.

- Hinata não te disse pra você não ficar andando pela casa Neji? - A loira reclamava com determinação, mas levemente corada por ele a vê-la desta maneira.

- É Neji, se você sabia então por que esta andando por aqui? Deu um susto na gente. - Ela também reclamava, porém de maneira mais suave, estava feliz por poder vê-lo de pijama, uma calça preta de algodão e uma regata azul-claro do mesmo material, ele ficava tão bem.

- Desculpa garotas. - Ele parecia contrariado ao dizer isso. - Só vim pegar um copo de água ou me proibirão disso também? - Ino já ia começar uma discussão quando foi puxada pela garota de cabelo róseos do Time 7 até o quarto da anfitriã, sem saber como agir, apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto dos lábios para o atraente companheiro de equipe e seguiu as suas amigas. Ele realmente ficava bem com aquela roupa.

A morena fechou a porta e começou a se vestir, trouxera uma camisola vermelha longa com alguns detalhes branco e desenhos em forma de corações, havia pensando o dia todo qual camisola escolher, afinal não poderia usar qualquer uma, e se o primo de Hinata a visse? Esta, alias, estava com uma blusa lilás sem manga e um short da mesma cor, tendo na parte de baixo um detalhe rosa em forma de uma flor do lado direito. Sakura usava uma camisola rosa toda detalhada em dourado, o que estranhei, porque ela havia comentado mais cedo em um treinamento conjunto, que pretendia vir com uma camisola verde.

Decidiu prestar atenção no lugar onde estava, ela já havia entrado no quarto da melhor amiga várias vezes, mas dessa vez estava diferente, as almofadas azul em volta do tapete, algumas velas ligadas deixava o lugar exótico, essa família gostava de velas, tochas e ambientes exóticos, pelo jeito, e no meio do tapete uma garrafa provavelmente para jogarem verdade ou consequência, um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha, a última vez que haviam jogado, Ino jurou vingança. Assim que terminou de se vestir a shinobi agora com os cabelos soltos e escovados se juntou ao grupo.

- Sakura como vai seu namoro com Sasuke? - Dois fatos interessantes sobre a sua melhor amiga, Hinata-chan, era que quando ela estava no seu quarto ela era mais solta, como se fosse o seu porto seguro, tornava-se mais falante e determinada, o outro ponto, é que ela não era assim fora do quarto, porém como não falava com ninguém, tornava-se muito observadora e curiosa.

- Como sabe que a gente ta namorando? - A nossa flor de cerejeira do grupo, parecia um pouco desconcertada.

- Até parece que somos cegas... - A loira se entrometeu, adentrando no assunto.

- Até o Naruto já percebeu – Completei confirmando que qualquer um perceberia desse modo e todas caíram na risada. O rosto ficou vermelho e a garota toda encabulada, virou o rosto tentando escondê-lo, mas quando voltei a vê-lo, exibia um sorrisinho malandro e mudou de assunto.

- Ta bom a gente ta namorando mesmo e é maravilhoso, mas e você e o Neji, Tenten?

- Como? - Desconversei, eu deixava tão assim na cara?

- É Tenten-chan quando você vai falar com o Neji? - Ino se entrometendo novamente, mas dessa vez para me deixar constrangida.

- Falar o que? Não tem o que falar... - O meu rosto estava totalmente corado, mas não deixaria que elas afirmassem o meu segredo tão naturalmente.

- Pode falar Tenten-chan, tudo que for dito aqui vai ficar somente entre nós – Gentil a Hyuuga tentava me dar segurança. - Além do mais, você não pode vir todos os dias aqui apenas para me ver... - Completou a sua melhor amiga maliciosa, talvez ela não fosse tão gentil assim. Virei o rosto um pouco mais determinada e respondi o que ela tanto queriam.

- Não sei, tenho medo de que ele não me corresponda? - A resposta havia saído em entonação de pergunta, afinal estava confusa, olhou às amigas e notou a falta de uma em especial. - Cade a Ino?

- Disse que ia te ajudar e saiu do quarto – A moça de olhos esverdeados sorria feliz.

- Não acredito! Aquela idiota! - Antes que pudesse se levantar para procurar a loira intrometida, a própria já havia aparecido na porta, a chamando.

Saí da porta, assim como Ino havia pedido, fechando-a em seguida, meio receosa do que encontraria, e realmente lá estava Neji. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, vendo como aquela camisola vermelha, apesar de longa, era colada e destacava todas as curvas femininas, que normalmente ficavam escondidos nos trajes de batalha. Ficou daquele jeito durante uns dez segundos, quando percebeu que não sabia o que falar, mas aquele silêncio tinha que ser quebrado, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sentia o dedo frio do rapaz em sua boca, a silenciando.

- Você é linda. - A voz dele era suave, como nunca havia escutado antes e o dedo que antes a silenciava, afagou a sua face carinhosamente. - Aishiteru Tenten - Ele a puxou contra o seu corpo dando um beijo que ia se aprofundando cada vez mais, senão tivessem que parar para pegar ar.

- Ne...Neji-Kun

- Até logo minha querida, até depois... - Querida? O Neji não parecia tão tipo tão carinhoso com as palavras, mas não se importava, estava transtornada com aquelas emoções. Ele seguiu ao seu quarto sem esperar resposta, deixando-a ali pensativa. Sentia o gosto do beijo, aquele beijo o qual queria que ocorresse desde a primeira vez que o viu. Ficou ali alguns minutos e depois entrou no quarto sentou em sua almofada e continuou a pensar em seu amado, totalmente em silencio, revisando passo a passo em sua mente o que havia acontecido, quando os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da única garota com namorado daquele quarto.

- Como é o beijo dele? - Ela estava curiosa.

- É doce, muito doce, eu já havia beijado antes, mas esse teve mais emoção. - Disse colocando as mãos nos meu lábios.

- Com quem foi sua primeira vez Tenten-chan? - A Yamanaka estava quase se mordendo de tanta curiosidade.

- Com o Kiba-kun. - Não pode deixar de sorrir, ao lembrar daquele momento. As três garotas restantes exclamaram o nome do garoto juntas, completamente surpresas.

- É, por quê? Não sabiam? - Exibia um sorriso sarcástico.

- Mas eu pensei que ele gostasse da Hinata-chan. - A loira parecia confusa ao perguntar, realmente ela também havia ficado confusa na época. A Hyuuga vendo que a conversa começava a lhe interessar retrucou:

- Por que ele iria gostar de mim? - O seu olhar era questionador

- Tu não vê o jeito como ele te olha? Ele faz de tudo para você repará-lo. - A Haruno parecia indignada que a garota de olhos perolados nunca tivesse notado.

- Hinata, o Kiba gosta muito de ti. - Confirmei com a cabeça para reforçar o que estava dizendo, quando ela me olhou, sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas ele sabe que eu gosto de outra pessoa. - Ela não parecia feliz com a noticia, provavelmente não queria fazer o seu amigo triste, como ela mesma era.

- Todo mundo sabe que tu gosta do Naruto menos o próprio. - A loira estava rindo enquanto comentava tal fato consumado. Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso, ficando em silencio e voltou a olhar para o chão.

- É para isso que estamos aqui Hinata-chan. - A Sakura-chan a tranquilizava - A Tenten já resolvemos.

- Como resolveram?

- Claro, senão fosse por mim, você nunca se declararia para o Neji.

- Certo – Retruquei sarcástica. Quem essa loira aguada pensa que é, ela vai me pagar.

- Viu Hinata, nós vamos te ajudar com o Naruto-kun.

- Okay, Sakura-san. - A jovem Hyuuga comentou suavemente, erguendo a cabeça.

Eu me levantei, decidida a ajudar a minha melhor amiga, coloquei um sobretudo preto para esconder a camisola e fui pulando os telhados até a casa do Uzumaki. No pequeno apartamento, observei o loiro sentado no sofá, olhando um programa de comédia e comendo ramen, entrei pela porta, que estava aberta, bem coisa do Naruto mesmo.

- Olá Naruto. - O garoto levou um susto e se virou para ela.

- Tenten o que faz por aqui? E belo sobretudo vai a uma festa fantasia? - Aquele deboche dele não estava em seus planos, pensou em sair daquela porta, mas pensou na Hina-chan e se controlou.

- Baka. Não vou em nenhuma festa a fantasia, vim te buscar, as garotas esta o esperando, vamos?

- Ir aonde? - Ele voltou a olhar para a tevê nem esperando a resposta.

- Ora, a casa da Hinata. - Naruto pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa, se perdendo em pensamentos.

X-Flashback ON-X

Aquele mesmo dia a tarde.

- Estão preparados pra essa noite? - Neji estava mais estranho que o normal, parecia ansioso.

- Por que Neji? - Decidiu perguntar o jovem loiro, com a boca cheia de ramen.

- Que coisa nojenta Uzumaki. - Naruto lançou um olhar fulminante a Sasuke, mas insistiu na pergunta.

- Mas por que Neji?

- Tu não sabia que hoje tem uma reunião das garotas lá na minha casa?

- Aquelas reuniões em elas ficam fofocando e fazendo planos mirabolantes? - Shikamaru parecia entender do que o Neji estava falando.

- Pois é, essa mesma. - O Hyuuga concordou.

- Cara, hoje vai ser problemático.

- Concordo. - Até o Sasuke parecia ter entendido, mas como o ramen estava bom demais, deixou de lado o assunto e voltou a comer.

X-FlashBack OFF-X

A morena continuava olhando para o loiro que estava perdido em seus estranhos pensamentos, mas não podia perder tempo com aquilo, chamando-o de volta a terra.

- Vamos logo Naruto senão vai ficar tarde... - Naruto apenas sorriu, enquanto era carregado pelos telhados, algo me dizia que ele sabia que não tinha outra opção.

X-X-X-X-X

Enquanto isso, na mansão Hyuuga, a mesma era vítima dos últimos conselhos das meninas restantes da casa.

- Hinata-chan quando ele entrar pela porta,você manda ele sentar. Nós nos estaremos escondidas no armário, certo Sakura?

- Uhum, tu já sabe o que vai dizer né?

- Já sei. - Não estava muito segura do que aconteceria entre ela e o Uzumaki.

- Parece que chegaram.

- Vamos Sakura...

- To indo.

- Boa sorte Hinata-chan.

- Arigatou. - Ambas haviam a recém se escondido no armário, quando o seu amado loiro chegou. Lembrou do que as meninas disseram e estava se preparando para mandá-lo sentar, mas ele já havia sentado ao seu lado.

- Hinata-chan eu acho que a Tenten ta de TPM praticamente me arrastou para cá.

- Na-Naruto-Kun... - Ele estava muito próximo dela, sentara muito perto, eles estavam praticamente se encostando.

- Mas afinal de contas tu sabe por que ela me trouxe aqui?

- Eu pedi. - Havia corado, tinha certeza de que havia corado, estava morrendo de vergonha, será que conseguiria falar?

- Quer me falar algo Hinata-chan? - Naruto havia mudado, seu rosto estava com a expressão séria. Parecia desconfortável ou algo assim. Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando lembrar os conselhos de Kiba sobre como agir quando estava perto de quem gostava, e ao abri-los novamente, sentiu-se mais animada e com a determinação renovada, estava no seu quarto, em seu abrigo, nada poderia dar errado.

- Eu...te amo Naruto-kun, desculpe. - Não sabia porque havia se desculpado, mas não esperou resposta, segurou o rosto do loiro e o beijou, como havia feito inúmeras vezes em seus sonhos, o loiro correspondeu pegando-a pela cintura e aprofundando o beijo para algo intenso, que transmitia poder por todo o seu corpo, totalmente diferente das sensações que havia pensado, estas que sentia agora, eram bem melhores. Ficaram assim por uns três minutos, e tiveram que parar, afinal o que adiantaria aquele beijo se morressem de falta de ar.

- Na-Naruto, desculpa eu não devia... - Devia estar vermelha como um pimentão e deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas de seus olhos.

- Não chore Hinata-chan, eu também te amo. - Dessa vez ele que a beijou, ficou emocionada com a situação, beijando aqueles lábios cálidos, mas deixou esse momento de lado quando ouviu o seu pai batendo na porta.

- Acho melhor terminarmos isso mais tarde Hinata-chan – Ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão em sua face.

- Concordo Naruto-kun, nos vemos depois. - Acompanhou-o até a janela, estava se sentindo nas nuvens, realmente uma boba.

- Ja ne Hinata-chan!

- Ja ne Naruto-kun... - Assim que Naruto saiu de cena, Ino e Sakura pularam nas almofadas, parecendo que sempre estiveram naquela posição e eu abri a porta para o papai.

- Hai, papai?

- Vim perguntar se vocês querem uns doces que acabei de fazer?

- Claro papai já vou buscar. - Um sorriso tolo estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Tchau garotas!

- Tchau Hiashi-sama.

- Até logo, Hiashi-san.

- Cade a Tenten? - Olhei para o lado, procurando a resposta da pergunta de Sakura. Encontrando-a na porta, uma tenten desarrumada e ser ar.

- Estou aqui. - A shinobi realmente estava ofegante.

- Pelo jeito ela deu um pulinho no quarto do meu primo. - Comentei rindo e vendo a Tenten concordar feliz, entendia o que ela estava sentindo, também estava exultante com as conquistas de hoje.

- Mudando de assunto como foi com o Naruto? - Tenten parecia curiosa, já que nos deixara a sós.

- Pergunta à Sakura e à Ino, eu vou buscar os doces do papai. - Desci as escadas sorrindo, ouvi um pouco da conversa delas antes de me afastar, dando pequenos saltinhos ao invés de caminhar normalmente.

- E ai gurias?

- Ele se sentou do lado dela e começou a falar de ti e BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA...

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, encontrei Neji, ele estava parado na cozinha olhando para o geladeira fechada.

- Algum problema primo?

- Estava pensando se a Tenten-sama e suas amigas preferem suco de morango ou limão... - Ele realmente parecia pensativo.

- A Tenten gosta de limão, é mais refrescante, me ajuda a levar as coisas?

- Pode ser. - Neji pegou a bandeja com a jarra e os copos e subiu as escadas ao meu lado. Quando chegamos, elas estavam conversando, pararam ao ver Neiji entrar, dar uma olhada intensa na Tenten, que corou, colocou as coisas sobre a mesinha e saiu em silencio.

- Obrigada Neji-nii-san. - Foi o que tive tempo de dizer antes dele fechar a porta.

- E ai Ino, nós três já temos nossos pares e você?

- Eu? - Ela parecia estar querendo fugir da situação, mesmo tendo a que mais se meteu no assunto das outras.

- Eu sei de quem a Ino gosta. - A resposta da Tenten me surpreendeu, será que ela havia descoberto algo que nem mesmo eu sabia?

- Você sabe? - Ino também parecia surpresa com a declaração.

- Na verdade não. - Aproveitando a situação, resolvi entrar com uma informação que só eu sabia.

- Eu sei quem gosta de ti. - Estava confiante que aquela informação era 100% segura.

- Quem?

- Capaz que eu vou falar, ele me mata. - Terminei com um sorriso feliz, afinal havia deixado a Ino curiosa.

- Sei...

- Ta Ino, mas de quem você gosta?Não é do meu Sasuke-kun não é?

- Claro que não.

- É do Shikamaru não é? - A Tenten tinha um sorriso tão confiante quanto o meu, será que era verdade? Como a Ino abaixou a cabeça, só pude acreditar que a morena estava certa.

- Bem que eu desconfiei que tu não ficou doente na semana em que o Shika começou a namorar a Temari. - A Sakura olhava para a amiga surpresa. Essa apenas corou, e logo ficou triste novamente, pois tinha certeza que ele amava a Temari, era visível no rosto dela.

- Mas eles acabaram não é? - Tentava encorajá-la a ver a situação por outro ângulo.

- É, mas eles sempre voltam...

- Então está na hora de agir. - A sua melhor amiga deu um sorriso que deixou Ino constrangida, esta sorriu, mas no fundo parecia indecisa.

- Tenten você fica aqui com a Ino, Hinata você vem comigo, vamos ver esse Nara logo. - A futura noiva Uchiha, como ela mesma gostava de se chamar, parecia estar possuída do espírito do cúpido. Ergui-me confiante de que tudo daria certo, afinal eu tinha a informação.

- Ino-san, tudo vai dar certo você vai ver!

- Vamos Hinata-chan?

- Hai, Sakura-chan!

- Ino sai debaixo da cama e vem aqui se arrumar.

- Não quero, Tenten.

Hinata e Sakura não demoraram a chegar na residência dos Nara que ficava próxima a mansão Hyuuga, a garota estava pronta para tocar a campainha, mas foi impedida por Hinata.

- Que foi Hinata?

- Tu reconhece aquele ali no telhado?

- O que o Shikamaru esta fazendo no telhado?

- Não sei, mas vamos chamá-lo.

- Shikamaru desce aqui. - A Haruno chamou-o antes que eu pudesse fazer o que disse.

- Nossa que chato sobe você aqui. - Mas Sakura já estava possuída pelo espírito do cúpido e esse não era muito gentil, em um segundo ela já havia jogado uma pedra nele que o fez cair sentado no chão, por estar distraído.

- Você esta bem Shikamaru-san? - Preocupei-me ao ver um ninja, não conseguir se esquivar de algo tão fácil.

- Acho que sim, mas por que vocês demoraram?

- Como sabia que a gente vinha? - A Sakura parecia irritada que o seu plano de cúpido surpresa parecia ter sido atrapalhada por alguém.

- Naruto falou. - O garoto em seguida, explicou rapidamente quando vira Naruto hoje.

X- Flashback ON-X

- Ei Shikamaru,vem cá. - Um loiro atrapalhado e meio vermelho surgira na porta de sua casa.

- O que foi Naruto-Baka? - Sentou-se melhor, analisando o rosto ansioso do rapaz.

- Vim aqui avisar que as garotas vão passar aqui depois.

- Por quê?

- Eu vi uma prancheta com o meu nome, do Neji e o seu escrito no quarto da Hinata-chan.

- E o que você estava fazendo no quarto da Hinata? - Não se lembrava do Naruto ser tão íntimo da garota Hyuuga, como poderia? Ela era muito tímida.

- Er...Tchau Shikamaru – Ele acenava e corria, acenava e corria, obviamente não queria responder a pergunta.

- Ja ne então...

X-Flashblach OFF-X

- Então vamos a Ino ta esperando. - Olhei para o jovem Hyuuga que dizia as palavras surpreso, porque a Ino estaria me esperando?Será que...?

- A Ino me es... - Mas não pude terminar minha frase ou completar os meus pensamentos, já estava sendo arrastado por uma Haruno furiosa de camisola e sua comparsa.

X-X-X-X-X

- Pronto. - Tenten sorria feliz, como ela podia estar feliz, quando a amiga dela levaria um fora?

- Sério, nem reparei. - Meu sarcasmo era óbvio, não concordava em ser humilhada.

- Agora espera o Shika chegar, vou pegar um copo de água pra mim.

- Sei...No quarto do Neji?

- Talvez. - Ela sorriu e se dirigiu a porta, a Tenten era muito safada, será que o primo da Hinata ia aguentar aquele fogo todo?

Esperei e esperei, já devia ter passado uns cinco minutos, a cada dele era próxima daqui, havia até passado por ela quando chegara mais cedo, estava claro em sua mente que ele se recusara a vir vê-la porque era muito problemático dar um fora numa loira burra e excêntrica como ela.

- Entra Shika-kun – Era a voz da Hinata-chan, eles estavam aqui, eles realmente estavam aqui.

- Tá, calma.

- Entra de uma vez. - A voz da Sakura estava grossa, ela parecia brava, abri a janela para espiar o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora e fui atingida por um Shikamaru que havia sido empurrado pela Haruno.

- Shika-kun. - Aquele momento me deixou corada por completo, que constrangedor.

Cara essa menina é muito problemática, não sei como o Sasu... - Agora ele havia percebido o estado em que se encontravam, encarou-a levemente corado, como podia ficar tão bonito assim? Sentia a sua respiração, o perfume bambu levemente cítrico favorito dele, será que ele havia passado por ela? E sem perceber quando ou como, sentiu as mãos dele já percorrendo o seu corpo.

Estava vidrado pelo olhar da garota, sempre quisera tê-la tão perto de si, mas nunca teve a oportunidade tão perto assim, aquelas belas curvas foram o motivo de sua separação de Temari e somente três pessoas sabiam desse fato, Hinata que havia sido a sua conselheira, Temari que havia descoberto desde o início o que eu sentia pela Ino, mas queria tentar e é claro ele mesmo. Porém isso não importava mais, ela havia o chamado até ali, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, e faria desse momento o mais maravilhoso possível, estava ali com com a pessoa amada e se aproveitaria disso, em um impulso a beijou apaixonadamente, os lábios queimando de prazer de tê-la consigo, as mãos estavam tomadas pelos instinto segurando-a para si, apertando-a contra o seu peito, queria ela sempre assim, acariciava os longos cabelos loiros tão sedosos e cheirosos, aquilo era uma fantasia se realizando, tudo estava indo bem atá Ino se afastar de repente.

- O que está fazendo? - O que ela queria dizer? Parecia realmente as suas fantasias que sempre terminavam com ele apanhando.

- Ti beijando. - Tentou se aproximar para dar-lhe outro beijo, mas esta se afastou novamente. Ela não o queria.

- Você está namorando a Temari-san?

- Não, eu estava namorando, acabei com ela. - Passou a mão no rosto da loira, percebendo ela se arrepiar de leve. Ela o queria.

- Por que? - O olhou dela estava confuso e novamente ela se afastara da carícia. Ela não o queria.

- Por você, meu amor. - Havia sido um pouco meloso e devia ter corado levemente por isso, mas não queria terminar com o rosto marcado que nem as suas fantasias, precisava falar a verdade.

- Shikamaru. - Ela parecia a ponto de batê-lo, e ele já não conseguia entender mais nada, quando ela continuou. - Beije-me Shika-kun.

Aquilo o deixou ainda mais confuso, a Yamanaka realmente era uma garota complicada, uma hora se afastava, na outra pedia beijo. Porém, não pensou muito, o seu desejo era o mesmo que ela e era intenso demais para ele perder tempo brigando, beijou-a de uma vez, um beijo suave e molhado, deliciosamente intenso no final que deixara ambos ofegantes.

- Aishiteru Ino-chan...

- Eu também Shika-kun. - Ela o queria. Realmente o queria, agora estava tudo claro, o melhor era ir para o próximo nível e sem nenhum intrometido no meio.

- Quer me acompanhar até em casa? - A Ino o olhava com uma expressão que o denunciava como um pervertido de marca maior.

- Claro. - Mas pelo jeito, ela gostava de um pervertido, ela pegou as suas coisas, se despediu da Hinata e Sakura que haviam se escondido do armário em algum momento que não havia visto. Sorrindo enlaçou a sua nova namorada pela cintura, saindo normalmente pela janela.

- Só sobrou a gente Hinata-chan. - Não podia entender como aquelas duas haviam desaparecido, mas ficava feliz por elas.

- Pois é...

- A Tenten esta no quarto do Neji, a Ino saiu com Shika. - Comentava distraída o local de cada uma, virando para a Hyuuga a espera de uma resposta. - Cadê a Hinata?

_Longe dali:_

- Oi Naruto-kun.

- Oi Hina-chan.

- Eu posso dormir hoje aqui?

- Pode. - O loiro possuía um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. -Venha Hinata,vamos pro meu quarto.

- Hai

_Voltando a casa dos Hyuuga's:_

- Aposto que foi na casa de Naruto, sabia que a noite ia acabar assim. Será que o Sasuke-kun está acordado agora? - Saiu calmamente da residência dos Hyuuga's, com as suas coisas na mochila e um docinho na mão. - Não venho mais em festas do pijama, sempre acaba assim.

**X-FIM-X**

* * *

Notas Finais

Hey o/  
Essa OneShort foi a primeira que fiz na minha vida, comentem e deem a sua opinião.

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Musa-sama :*

PS: Fanfic revisada em ortografia e re-adequada para uma melhor qualidade da história. (07/01/11)


End file.
